After the battle of Hogwarts
by violtate
Summary: After Harry Potter and many others died in the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione has been on the run for a year. She gets captured and held hostage at Malfoy Manor. A short Dramione fic. Hermione/Draco


Harry potter: If Harry had Died….

Hermione Granger had just been taken prisoner at Malfoy Manor. The wars had been getting worse and worse ever since Harry Potter died fighting Lord Voldemort and gangs were taking the streets searching for Mudbloods. Hanging out with Harry didn't seem to be in Hermione's favour, and she had to go into hiding in order to keep from unruly death eaters and others alike. She had a ten thousand galleon prize on her head, so it wasn't like she could go strolling down the street shopping or to visit her friends or family, not that she had much of either left.

She had put an memory charm on her parents so they wouldn't even know they have a daughter. They believe their names are Monica and Wendell Wilkins so the death eaters can't track them down to torture them, kill them or hold them captive in order to get Hermione.

The only friends she has are the Weasleys and they too have gone into hiding. Ron begged Hermione to come with them but she had said she needed some time alone. The real reason was, Ron was in love with Hermione, there was no doubt about it, but Hermione didn't feel the same way anymore. A year ago during the battle at Hogwarts, Hermione was ready to be with Ron _**that**_ way, but now, after everything got so cruelly disrupted she could never love him that way again. Their best friend had gone, and many others including Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, who had died fighting and were sorely missed in the Wizarding world.

She now had no-one and at this point she did not mind dying, to escape the horrors she now faced and would probably carry on to face for years. All she wanted was for this war to end and her dying was not going to stop it. That was one thing Harry had said before he died.

"You can't give up, you can't, okay?" he said gripping Hermione's shoulders so tightly she felt them going numb. He had dirt covering his face, and the tears running from his eyes were cutting tracks in it.

"I won't Harry I promise! I- "

But she never got to say what she was going to because Fenir Greyback had found them and came running at them. He lunged at Hermione aiming for a bite to the neck. Fenir was a werewolf and was known for biting innocent children and tuning them into werewolves. He had turned Remus Lupin, one of Harry's Fathers best friend into a werewolf when he was only 5 years old.

He and Hermione had fell to the ground, Hermione struggling and kicking aimlessly, her Wand knocked out of her reach, but Harry aimed a stunning spell and it hit Fenir smack on the back of the head. He had crumpled hard on Hermione, the breath knocked out of her but Harry shot another stunning spell and Fenir had flown of Hermione and had hit what once was a brick wall and crumpled on a heap on the floor. Other death eaters had found them and green jets of light had been flying about dangerously close to their heads so Hermione and Harry had gotten out of there fast, aiming stunning spells behind their shoulders.

No, Hermione would and could not give up. She was a Gryffindor and she was not going to ignore Harry's last words. She would show the Wizarding world that it did not matter whether you were muggle born, or a half blood or a pure blood you can still do magic beyond any wizard thought possible!

She looked about her surroundings. She was in a dark dingy room. The floor and walls were damp and mould was creeping from the corners of the ceiling. It smelled damp and musty and there were rats scrabbling around in the dark by the sounds of it. She lay there crumpled in a heap upon the floor and by the feel of it she had a bump the size of an egg on the back of her head. She tried sitting up but got faint and dizzy. She vomited all over the floor narrowly missing her clothes.

There were suddenly footsteps outside of the old wooden door. She could make out a pale pointed face and white blond hair emerging from the darkness. Draco Malfoy.

"Granger? Wh- Wha- what are you doing here?" he stuttered. It was weird to here Malfoy stutter. Normally everything that came out of Malfoy's mouth was a sneer.

Hermione looked up expecting to see Draco faking surprise, a sneer playing around his lips but to her surprise Draco really looked horrified.

"I thought when Aunt Bellatrix said we have a new mudblood I didn't think it would be you!" He continued to stare at her in horror.

Hermione, shaking stood up holding onto his trousers without realising.

"The death eaters found me. Im guessing you didn't come down here for a chat so lead the way."

Draco's eyes slid over to the puddle of sick on the floor.

"Oh do not start moaning that there is sick on the floor of your precious home! I should not think this is your bedroom anyway so nothing should be ruined!" Hermione snapped.

Draco looked slightly hurt but said nothing. Hermione was then confused. Draco looked hurt? That couldn't be right.

"Get up then, I've got to take you upstairs." He said his voice trembling slightly.

Hermione stood up shakily and grabbed hold onto Draco's arm for support. He didn't shake it off.

They went up the stairs, Hermione half leaning on Draco. Draco noticed Hermione wince.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Not really" just a gash on her leg the length of her wand and a bruise the size of a egg on the back of her head. Probable concussion, not that anyone cared.

They emerged into a handsome room that looked like the living area of Malfoy Manor. There were Dark Velvet sofa's perched around the corners of the room with a silver and green rug sat underneath them. A chandelier with sparkling crystals hung from he ceiling but the only light that was in the room came from the fireplace where Draco's mother sat, her silvery blond hair hung down her back and she wore expensive silver robes. She would have been beautiful if not for the scowl that was sewn across her face.

"Ah, our little mudblood prisoner!" cackled a dark haired, heavy lidded woman, emerging from the dark corner of the room. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione felt a flood of hatred build up inside of her. This was the woman who had tortured Neville's parents into madness, this was the woman who had murdered her own cousin and godfather of Harry, Sirius Black. This was the woman who had torn apart so many muggle family's and she still got to walk the earth freely. The ministry of magic had fallen apart after Voldemort's rise to power, and now was run by death eaters and pure blood family's. They were now hunting down muggle family's and murdering them for fun.

Bellatrix cackled tracing her tongue over her black rotten teeth. She moved towards them quickly and jerked Hermione from Draco's grip and threw her to the floor. Hermione hit the floor hard, and tried to scrabble out of her reach but Bellatrix was too fast. She stamped hard on Hermione's fingers possibly breaking some, causing Hermione to shriek with pain.

If only she could get her wand back from wherever it was she could disparate, but she was sure Bellatrix must of destroyed it in some way or other.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione. Hermione screamed a scream of agony. It felt as if white hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, It lifted her up into the air as she moved unnaturally arms and legs jerking every where. After what seemed like hours to Hermione, the pain suddenly stopped and fell with a thump upon the floor again, Bellatrix cackling with glee and dancing around Hermione deliberately treading on her fingers.

Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably on he floor shaking and trying to stand up and run from Bellatrix but she couldn't stand up and she was sure some of her ribs were cracked making it hard to breathe normally.

"Well I'm going to start questioning this one, find out where she's been hiding all this time" Bellatrix said. She crouched down by Hermione and stroked her hair softly. Hermione tensed up debating whether or not to try to grab Bellatrix's wand out of her grasp, but no doubt Narcissa Malfoy will aim some sort of curse at her, she wouldn't be able to take two steps with it, especially as she was still shaking and couldn't stop.

"And then we'll kill her, she won't be any use to us…we could use her as an house elf possibly but she won't be bound to us." She cackled at her own stupid joke.

"Crucio!" Again Hermione screamed in agony and jerked around uncontrollably.

"Now…." Bellatrix waved her wand and suddenly thick snakelike ropes bound Hermione and gagged her.

"Where are the blood traitor Weasleys?"

Hermione was gagged so she couldn't say anything.

"Oh yes I forgot…" With a wave of her wand the snakelike ropes fell away from her mouth. "Now…"

"I- I- I don't know. And I wouldn't tell you anyway even if I did!" Hermione sobbed.

"Ah now now little one. Don't be so rude otherwise my wand might slip and it will be Crucio all over again." Bella said waving her wand in circles but making not attempt to attack just yet. "Now, tell me where is the sword of Gryffindor?"

Bellatrix was speaking in a low dangerously soft voice. The sword of Gryffindor was what Harry, Hermione and Ron had been using to destroy the Horcruxes until the goblin Griphook had betrayed them and left them to get out of the Lestranges vault alone after he had helped get them in, claiming he only swore to help them in and not to get them out. He had stolen the sword from them and they hadn't heard from him since then.

"I honestly d- d- don't kn- know!" Hermione stammered. "It was last with a goblin named Griphook! I swear thats all I know."

Bellatrix remained quiet and thoughtful. Then…

"Crucio!" Hermione screamed. The pain seemed to go one forever.

And then at last…it stopped.

Bellatrix was cackling once more, dancing around the room in a retarded way.

"Ah….Yes I know your telling the truth now, but I really do love to torture young mudblood girls." She sighed happily. "But for your information, the nasty little goblin is dead, thanks to the dark lord!" she cackled again.

Hermione was registering this new information. If Griphook had died, then who indeed had the sword? Bellatrix didn't seem to know as she too was muttering to herself and seemed to be counting all the possible culprits who may have stolen it.

"Well then who indeed has it…?" Bellatrix continued to walk in circles around the room muttering to herself. Then…

"CISSY! Someone must be after the Dark Lords Horcruxes! We must inform he Dark Lord at once!" She rolled up her sleeve to bare the Dark Mark, a Black Skull shaped mark on her inner left forearm with a serpent coming out of it. She drew her wand but was interrupted.

"Sister, The Dark Lord is well informed and is now currently making more and hiding the rest that weren't destroyed. There is no need to tell him anything he already knows." Narcissa Malfoy spoke softly looking directly at her sister.

Bellarix looked stunned. "HOW COME I NEVER KNOW ANYTHING! HOW COME NO-ONE NEVER TELLS ME WHAT IS GOING ON? I AM THE DARK LORDS MOST FAITHFULL SERVENT! I WENT OT AZKABAN FOR HIM AND IM TREATED LIKE SCUM! She screamed looking deranged, Her hair falling in her eyes and looking like it was plugged into an electric socket. She spun around.

"CRUCIO!" She screamed aiming at Hermione. The pain was worse than ever before. The white hot knives had doubled and seemed to be piercing every piece of flesh they could find making Hermione's eyes roll back into her head and her vision go black around the edges.

Then the pain stopped. Hermione crumpled and shaking and sobbing uncontrollably once more.

Bellatrix looked mad. Her eyes were wide and unusually bright, her teeth were clenched and she too was shaking.

Narsicca was staring at her sister looking slightly bored. Draco however was staring at Hermione in Horror. He didn't want to see Hermione being tortured. He didn't understand himself. Why **Wouldn't** he want to see the Mudblood Granger tortured? But then again why **WOULD** he? Granger had never done anything to him, even made sure that he and Goyle got out safely when that brainless lump Vincent Crabbe had used a Fiendfyre and couldn't put it out, although Crabbe had still died.

He had to make sure she escaped.

"I think its time to kill this one then, I've got all I need out of her." Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"AVA-!"

"-WAIT!" It was Draco. Bellatrix looks up annoyed and Hermione Stared at Draco her eyes pleading.

"-I I Don't think we should k- kill her. She might come in useful…maybe we could hold her captive and get the Weasleys here. The son Ron is mad for her and would defiantly come if he knew we had her." He stammered glancing back at Hermione.

Bellatrix looked annoyed. Reluctantly she lowered her wand.

"Hmm yes your right Draco, its good to see you inherited you mothers brains as well as her looks. Wouldn't want to end up like your father now would you? Yes, Draco take her to the dungeons then, we'll leave her there for a few days." a cruel smile was playing around her lips. What fun, to torture a mud blood and starve her too.

Draco walked over to Hermione and grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Hermione was still shaking and sobbing. She could barely stand. Draco dragged her to the steps. When they were out of sight of his mother and aunt, he lifted Hermione up cradled her against his muscular chest. When they got to the dungeons he set her on the floor. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell waving his wand in complicated patterns. All of a sudden Hermione's pains faded.

"What did you do?" she asked Draco suspiciously. Draco? Helping her? Un heard of.

"Im helping you. I want this war ended as much as you do and your the only person I know who can help stop it."

"Reducto!" he blasted a whole in the wall to reveal sewer pipes.

"Go through there make a left and then another left. When you get out disparate. Don't try to in the sewers there's a charm, you won't be able to. Here."

He handed Hermione her wand which was in his pocket.

"I took it from aunt Bellatrix" He smiled sheepishly.

Hermione ran at him and hugged him half laughing half crying.

"Thank you so much Draco! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Draco blushed scarlet. "Go quickly go!"

Hermione climbed on he broom blew Draco a kiss and ran off into the sewage pipes.


End file.
